rechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Altjira's Grooves ~We Appreciate Your Staying!~
Altjira's Grooves ~We Appreciate Your Staying!~ Album é a trilha sonora de Resident Evil: Chronicles V, lançada algum tempo após a finalização da fanfiction, em junho de 2018. Tracklist - Act I: Sing! #First Aid Kit - The Sapphire, the Athlete and the Wolf #Lisa Miskovsky - Still Evelyn #Pat Benatar - Invincible McDouglas #Aurora - Running With the Moriarty #Lady Gaga - LH's Fashion Show #Windows To Sky - Victor Was Here Yesterday (But Dunno About Tomorrow...) #Anadel - Theodore In Dark Waters #Radiohead - Creepy Ballerina #Ney Matogrosso - Rua José Alberto Chagas #Duran Duran - Rossos On Film #Etro Anime - Dangerous Spookyman #Kenny Loggins - Ride Into the Isaac Zone #Patrick Wolf - Doreen's Magic #John Lee Hooker - Crawlin' Noble King Tracklist - Act II: Whistle! #Jon Bon Jovi - Blazing Sheila #Carpenter Brut - End of Isaac #Giorgio Moroder - Luigi's Tears #Zac Brown Band - The Colonel wants Fried Chicken #M83 - Victor's waiting at the Fountains #Lady Gaga - Million Reasons for Bree #Patrick Wolf - The Days with Doreen #John Williams - Becoming A Buddhist #Akira Yamaoka - Long Forgotten by Theodore #The Section Quartet feat. Muse - Time is Running Out for Misty #Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here, Mr. Pond #ロードスRhodes - A Hacker's Prysm #Clint Mansell - A Swan Song (For Anna) #Yoko Shimomura - Evelyn's Eyes Tracklist - Act III: Jive! Disc #Perfume - Nino's Clockwork #Nirvana - Very Dorothy #Lana Del Rey - Miguel's Big Eyes #Aurora - M for Moriarty, M for Murder #Jacques Brel - Ne Me Quitte Pas, Agnelle #Silverchair - Etta Loves the Life #IAMX - Volatile Keating #Sohodolls - Ms. Bang Bang #Fleetwood Mac - Amy's Wonders #Massive Attack - Live With Phoebe #Whitesnake - Is Molly the Love That I've Been Searching For? #Tito & Tarantula - Life After Mary #David Bowie - Mr. Alternis Sold The World #David Bowie - The Lazarus Project Tracklist - Act IV: Groove! Disc #Hiroshi Yamaguchi - A Kind of Constanzia #Revo - Blasé Girl in Hostile Territory #Mogwai - I Know You're Phoebe, But who Am I? #Ólafur Arnalds feat. Nils Frahm - For Now I Am Winters #James S. Levine - Wala-la-la Song #Hidehito Aoki, Kenichi Tsuchiya, Shoji Meguro & Misaki Okibe – A Song for Everyone's Dreams #Depeche Mode - Jessica Enjoys Silence #Konami Kukeiha Club feat. Renato Barraza - Children of Opposing Bloodlines #Akira Yamaoka - No Tomorrow for Jubilee #Chingon - Mary's Dance of Death #Konami Kukeiha Club - “For When I Am Weak, Then I Am Strong.” #Keiichi Okabe - Memories of Rebeca #Yuzo Koshiro - Mankind's Warrior Hiro #Rei Kondoh - You May Call Us Fathers Tracklist - Act V: Tune In! #Fleetwood Mac - Hayashi #Parov Stelar - Phantom Theo #Journey - Don't Stop Thinking Positive! #Incubus - Anomaly #Leighton Meester - Total Eclipse of the Heart and Moon #Fame - Better Remember Your Name #Glue70 - Isaac's Escape #Kari Wuhrer - Classic Sheila #Lenine - É o Que Interessa a Victor #Roberto Carlos - As Chagas Daquele Que Irá Voltar #Patrick Wolf - A Hard Time to be a Writer #Rob Dougan - Life and Death of a Hacker #Bastille - Things the Daeshawnas Lost In The Fire #Claudio Simonetti feat. Dani Filth - Goron Merun Tracklist - Act VI: Drum!! Disc #Queens of the Stone Age - The Way Jessica & Sidney Used to Do #3 Doors Down - Nino's Kryptonite #Nirvana - Negative Bricks Path #Hozier - Take Aarav and Liam to Church #Love Battery - Out of Joanna #Dia Frampton - Don't Look Back, Anna #The Veronicas - In Our Blood #Whitney Houston - Family: Greatest Love Of All #Yoko Shimomura & Shani Rigsbee - Frater Memorias #Chitãozinho & Xororó e Zé Ramalho - Amyland #Queen - Killer Valkyries #Duran Duran - A Notorious Raccoon #Foo Fighters - Chinese Whispers #Shoji Meguro, Lyn & Benjamin Franklin - Rivers in Altjira's Desert Curiosidades *É a primeira trilha sonora a possuir capa alternativa. Category:Trilha Sonora Category:Conteúdo Extra